


Promises

by WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Castle, F/M, Family, Fluff, No Curse, Rumbelle - Freeform, Woobie, dont worry, ghost!baelfire, he lived his life fully, lots of fluff, papafire, woobie dark one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae made a promise to his father, that he would find a way to break his curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU, so no regina, no curse, no Cora, not that much of a Dark one dark one, more of a woobie dark one

“Papa, please. You have to help these people.”

“Bae, they’re offering gold. Everyone knows I make gold; I can’t possibly take them seriously.”

“But papa, they are fighting ogres. Please, remember what was that like, imagine if that were us, in that kingdom, hoping for some miracle. Think of the children that are dying.”

Letting out a pained sigh, Rumpelstiltskin dropped his face to his hand, which was resting on the arm of the chair in the main hall of the Dark castle. “Fine, fine, I’ll see what they want. But I’m not taking gold!”

“Fine, papa, I’m sure there must be something good for you there. Now go!”

“Alright! So bossy, my boy. You weren’t like that when you were a kid.” He said smirking.

“I’m a ghost. I can afford to be bossy.”

The Dark One snorted before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

******************************************************

It had been a few years since Bae had returned to him. In the 300 or so years (who could keep count anyway?) that he had been the Dark One, Bae had been gone for a good 200 years. He had lived his life fully, had married Moraine and had had three beautiful children together, Rumpelstiltskin was the dotting grandpa, the loving father and father-in-law, after convincing Baelfire all those years ago when the boy had appeared with a magic bean the reasons why he couldn’t travel by bean, Bae had been more persuasive as to help him control the darkness. He had understood his papa better after that day, still after all this years, he couldn’t understand how his grandfather could’ve been such an awful person, trading his son for youth. He had appreciated his papa more too.

The first years of the curse were difficult, but Bae wasn’t backing down, he was loving and caring, even if his papa would screw up sometimes. He even brought Moraine home for supper a few times, the girl shy but respectful, just a hint of fear in her eyes, that after a few months of visits was replaced with fondness.

When Baelfire had grown to be a man and had married Moraine, the voices inside Rumple’s head had grown to be a mere whisper, something he could handle and the lies and lack of faith towards his boy had been evaporated. Even when his boy and his new bride had moved to another house, father and son still saw each other frequently.

Even the town, once wary and terrified of The Dark One, had grown to be less afraid, even if no one came close to the man more than necessary, for they knew it was better to leave him be, at least they didn’t treat his boy with unnecessary hardship, some, more new to the town, greeted him when he passed by, a respectful nod of the head or a murmured greeting.

When Bae and Moraine gave birth to their first child, a girl named Charlotte, the darkness in Rumple died down even more. The love he felt for his grandchildren bringing him more to the light. The kids never shied away from him, even with his peculiar exterior, his dark nails, weird skin and wild mane, they accepted him as he was, for that was all they ever knew him as. They never suffered hunger or sickness, and watching them grow with the comforts he hadn’t been able to afford his own son healed a bit of the scars of his heart.

Years later, when the kids were almost at adulthood, having grown into strong, smart and kind persons, Rumple decided to move to a castle not far from town, deciding to leave his home to his grandkids when one of them would marry. He left a special rock, made pendant, to every member of his family so they could call him if they needed anything or simply to chat or if they wanted to visit. He was bursting with joy when the person who visited most was still Bae.

The years past, his grandkids married and had families, the boys wanted adventure, so they went to explore the world with their parent’s blessings and Rumple’s protection charms, they became great scholars and had their own family, visiting a few times a year.

And still, as the years past, his most frequent visitor was Bae.

The last time Bae visited, he was almost a hundred years old. Far older than most at the town. His kids and grandkids had come to the castle to say their goodbyes. Moraine had passed a couple of years ago, to Bae’s great sorrow. Rumple had even offered a potion to stall time, but they had both refused. “We have lead great lives, full of joy and love, papa.” Bae had said. Moraine had agreed “We have papa, if our time comes, let it come, we will look after you when we are with the gods.” She stated, before hugging him. That had been two years before she had passed and four before Bae’s passing.

Before the light had gone from his eyes, he had made Rumpelstiltskin promise “Don’t let the darkness consume you, papa, I won’t be far from you.”

“I-I promise to try Bae, but you’re my light, you and the kids, without you…”

“Don’t worry about me papa, I’m just sorry I couldn’t break your curse. I’m sorry I failed you.”

“No, no, no, Bae. You didn’t fail me, you tried your hardest and this way I could provide for you and the kids. I love you, Bae.” He murmured in his son’s ear, before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too, papa” he mumbled weakly before closing his eyes for the last time.

That night, after his family had gone to sleep, after all the tears had dried, Rumple went to his room, sound proofed it and let out all his anger and pain. He destroyed most of his possessions, but nothing ever gifted by his family, raged and screamed, cried and sobbed until he felt so exhausted he collapsed on the floor.

The next day had been awful. His family was sad and he couldn’t bring himself to be his best self with them. He was grumpy and cold, even with the little ones, but they understood, they said their goodbyes three days later and hugged him, promising to visit soon, giving him understandings smiles when he just nodded and stiffly returned the hugs.

That had been such a long time ago. His family visited less and less now, some had never even visited, and he understood, too many generations had passed for his name to be nothing but a thing of passing, a distant relative. But he had kept his promise to Bae. He hadn’t let the dark one take hold on him. He still made deals, when there was an item for one of his potions he needed or an ogre war he needed to end (no ogre was going to destroy another life or tear apart another family while he was alive) but they had become fewer and far in between.

Now ogres had attacked a neighbour kingdom and he was being hailed. The castle of Avonlea had been destroyed but the king’s castle was still standing, even if a little worse for wear, that was where his caller was coming from. When he got to the battle room, invisible to be able to asses this people who thought it was a good idea to offer him gold, he saw a woman dressed in a golden gown, kneeling at the feet of the king, asking him to be patient. Hmm, the king’s daughter then, Belle, she at least seemed worried about her people.

Honestly, he did not know what came over him when he asked his price. He was pretty sure he was going to ask for a favour or something else _besides a maid._ Oh, Bae is going to have a field day with this, he thought as he congratulated the king on his little war. Once the big wooden doors were closed behind them, he turned on the girl, woman, to warn her of his…guest.

“Dearie, before we arrive at our destination there is something you must know.” He announced with a flair movement of his hand.

“What is it?” she asked timidly, the brave façade he had seen just moments before breaking once the reality had begun to really set in.

“There is a ghost in the Dark Castle” at her wide frightful and oddly curious eyes he continued. “There is no need to be afraid of him, he is a very good person and doesn’t mean any harm.”

She nodded, still a bit wary. “Why warn me of this?” she asked curiously. He had not noticed how blue her eyes were.

“Just so you wouldn’t drop dead of fright!” he exclaimed once more in that shrill high tone of voice. “Wouldn’t want to lose my deal so early” he quipped, an impish giggle bubbling from him.

She just continued to look at him with suspicions but nodded, letting out a little yelp when he grabbed her by the waist and transported them with a wave of his hand, purple smoke enveloping them.

The next thing Belle knew, she was in a grand room, with a big table in the middle, a fireplace, a spinning wheel, more artefacts and surely what must have been very valuable things that she could possibly name and a…ghost. Belle jumped a bit in fright, seeing the man translucent smiling at her. He had kind eyes, a mop of brown or black hair and a handsome face, in all honesty, it reminded her of someone but she couldn’t quite place him.

“Baelfire” said Rumpelstiltskin “This is Belle; she will be the new maid. Belle, this is Baelfire, he is my son”

Oh, no wonder the man looked familiar. “Nice to meet you, Baelfire.”

“Likewise Belle.” He smiled and turned to his father. “Papa, could we talk or a minute in the kitchen?”

Bae was doing that strained smile he did when Rumple was in trouble but they had company and Rumple swallowed hard, not used to being scolded anymore.

Once they reached the kitchen, he sound proofed the room, not keen on being scolded in front of the help.

“Really papa? You traded your protection for a person?!” he exclaimed trying really hard not to get mad, he didn’t want pans and plates flying around again.

“I…I don-t know what came over me! But it was the price the magic was demanding, a life bringer for many.”

“What are you even talking about, papa? You know what, never mind.” He said bringing one of his hands to his forehead, closing his eyes as if fighting a migraine. “Ok, ok,” he said after a moment, looking again at his father in the eye. “you will keep Belle here as your maid, but no dungeons, no punishments, nothing. Not even scaring her. “

“But…”

“No.” Bae demanded, pointing at his father with his index finger as if he were the parent and not the other way around.

“Fine.” He agreed, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

Once they came out of the kitchen, they found Belle about to touch one of the armours on display, her face in awe with wonder and curiosity.

The armour was puffed out of the room, Belle jumping scared and turning to face the men. “Don’t touch anything, dearie!” demanded Rumpelstiltskin with a snarl, before Belle could utter a word. “There are many magical things in the castle, we don’t want you to get hexed or worse” explained the ghost, clearly seeing his father wouldn’t be very forthcoming with his reasons. Rumpelstiltskin grumbled something about curiosity and a cat before he went to stand next to Belle.

“I-I’m sorry, I was curious, I didn’t mean any harm.” Explained the girl, wriggling her hands together and biting her lower lip nervously.

“Just be careful next time, ok? As I said, don’t want to lose the help after a few hours”

“Of course.”

“Well, It’s late, come now, to your room.” Indicated the wizard before starting walking up a passage, not waiting for the girl to follow. The ghost was looking at them with a curious look but waved goodbye to her when she looked at him, she waved back and quickly averted her gaze. It had turned out to be a really, really weird day.

The room she had been given was nothing like she had imagined. She had expected some sort of jail or dungeon, but instead she was on top of a queen size bed, even more comfortable than her own back home, but she wasn’t at home and never would be. With that thought the tears started.

******************************************************

Rumpelstiltskin was spinning quietly while Bae was reading a book at his feet, like he used to do when he was a boy, well, not reading, usually playing with some toy, but it was what mostly felt like home, sitting at his papa’s feet while he spun. The only sound you could hear was the crackling of the fireplace a few feet away from them and the tic toc of the grandfather clock, which was why they both startled when they heard the faint cries of the woman. His papa gave him a guilty look. “She probably misses her family” he tried to explain.

“Yes, must be it.” His papa mused quietly, disappearing in a puff of smoke a moment later, making Bae sigh in defeat.

******************************************************

He knew sometimes the dark one would take possession of his papa and it was hard to deny him. But the darkness hadn’t been present for some time now, not since he had ‘returned’, for lack of a better word. He couldn’t really remember how that had happened, he just knew he was here to figure out how to get rid of the curse once and for all. His unfinished business and all that. There had been some clues as to how to do that, including travel to a Land without magic, but after he had heard his papa’s story about what had happened the last time he had travel through a portal…he knew it would turn out to be a bad idea, even if they did go to a land without magic, there would be no telling what kind of land it was, if it was safe or if his papa would be able to provide for himself once we were again a mortal man, or worse, if he would have his limp again.

In truth, the bean had been an awful idea, he reflected, he had come to the same conclusion once he was on his twenties and had thought of asking his papa again, but at the time the wizard had his anger and magic under some modicum of control and he was already married to Moraine and expecting their first child. In all honesty, he couldn’t have asked his father to leave him more than he could have left himself. Too many unknowns to risk it with a family of his own.

But as a ghost, he had plenty of time to research his goal. After months and months of research he had found a way. It was just not going to be an easy one. True love’s kiss, just that this kind of true love was also to be your soul mate, hence why it hadn’t worked with them when he was alive. He still was very relieved about that, even if he knew his papa loved him with all he had.

Now, though, with Belle having been here for a month now, he had new hope. After that first night, they had not heard Belle cry anymore at night, the first morning she had been there, she had chipped a cup when serving tea, his papa had been an ass with one of his dark jokes, now she used the cup she had chipped, making his papa smirk a bit when he noticed.

They had taken to talking, just a little bit when he was at the castle, nothing much, small comments here and there but more than he or his papa had deemed possible.

 

******************************************************

 

She actually liked it here, Belle thought, a month after being in the Dark Castle. She had heard stories about the dark one, awful tales of death and destruction going back centuries, but the more recent tales, at least in the last two hundred or so years spoke of deals, of kept words and loopholes. Which is why she had been to one to call upon him, even if the letter had been written by her father, even if they had ignored her request of offering more than gold to the Golden Spinner.

In all honesty she had not expected the loving father or the kind man the so called Dark One really was. She knew there was a beast there, she had witnessed it with his quick temper and outburst when a deal went wrong, but it was never directed at her, the most that suffered was his silverware and his experiments when he was really furious and locked himself in his laboratory even for days at a time.

It was then when she got to really know his son. He was a bright man, funny, with a lot less dark humour than his father and very kind. He told her about his family, his true love and his children, how he still saw his descendants every once in a while when they visited his father, even if some were just to satisfy their curiosity, they usually came back to simply visit.

It wasn’t at all what she had been expecting, but she was so very glad she had been so wrong. She was having her adventure, and even if it didn’t include traveling to far off places, she had befriended a ghost and dare she believe it, she had a bit of an infatuation on Rumple.

“Belle?” asked the subject of her thoughts, startling her from her own mind and blushing when she saw him looking at her with a curious look. The light of the windows was hitting him just right that his skin glowed with a golden hue that was mesmerizing. He was wearing his usual leather pants and boots but with a loose golden silk shirt and a tight burgundy vest. He was extremely handsome.

“Yes? Sorry I was miles away” she explained smiling, hoping her blush would go away.

“I was wondering if you would come with me for a moment?”

“Sure”

He was leading her to a side of the castle she had not been before, it was part of the west wing, where he spent most of his time, and she was prohibited to go there, something about magic being dangerous to curious little maids or some nonsense. Still, when they crossed a hallway he asked her to close her eyes and with a good nature sigh she agreed. The kept walking, Rumple lightly holding one of her hands to guide her. She stopped when he did and she heard doors opening, Rumple took hold of her hand again and after a few steps he stopped, telling her gently to open her eyes. When she did she gasped, turning to all directions trying to take everything in. It was a library! The walls were filled to the ceiling with shelves full with books. When she finally looked at Rumple he was nervously rubbing his index and thumb together.

“Is this…for me?” Belle asked shyly.

“No! no, it’s just, another room for you to clean and organize. It just wasn’t finished before you…arrived.”

From his expression she knew it was all a lie but she smiled anyway, throwing her arms around him in a hug, making him still with the sudden show of affection. It was something he wasn’t used to, not since the kids and some of their kids had been around. After a few moments he returned he hug and only then she gently broke apart, her smiling worth all the magic he had used to build the place. “Thank you, Rumple.”

“It’s…it’s no matter.” He responded dumbly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making Belle roll her eyes.

 

******************************************************

 

“Well?” asked Baelfire when Rumple had appeared next to him on the couch in front of the fireplace.

“She…she hugged me” he responded, still in a bit of a shock.

“Ha! I knew she would like it” Bae said proudly.

It had been a week since Belle had mentioned she loved reading to his father and Bae had been there, he had suggested to do something nice for her, and had not so subtly suggested to buy her a few books, since what his papa had in his laboratory were mostly about magic and spells. It had been Rumple’s idea to actually build the library. Which convinced Bae that the little looks and fleeting innocent touches were manifestations of deeper feelings. Now it was just time to investigate what Belle thought of his father.

 

******************************************************

 

Belle had taken to spend her hours at the library, she was supposed to be cleaning it and organising it, her own little project she had called it, but the truth was she got distracted with a book and hours would pass before she realised what she had done and would clean a bit. But at night, she would take the book she was reading and would join her master and his son, while Rumple would be spinning, Bae would be reading at his feet and she would sit in front of the fireplace, feet tucked under her legs, using the massive chair her master would always favour and they would spend their night like that, sharing the same space. Sometimes Belle would be too tired to read and would ask questions, mostly to Rumple but when he was too focused on his spinning she would talk to the ghost until the man would join in as well.

Secretly those were her favourite evenings.

One day, someone came to the castle while Belle and Rumple were talking about her latest book, he went to the door to see what the person was about, and when he came back, he had his hands behind his back, he explained “It was just an old woman selling flowers” he showed her a single red rose and shyly asked “If you’ll have it?”

Belle, feeling her insides flip, accepted the token and shyly responded with a “why, thank you” before bowing and smiling when he bowed in return.

That night, Rumple was away on a deal, giving Bae the perfect opportunity to talk to Belle. They were both sitting on the great hall, both riding quietly when Bae spoke up.

“So, Belle, it’s been a good couple of months since you came here. How do you like it?”

“It’s…different from what I thought it would be. I certainly didn’t expect to befriend a ghost.”

“Or a dark one?”

She blushed before answering. “You really think he sees me as a friend?”

“Well, yes, he is open with you, not much, but he is getting there. It’s been a long time where it’s just been me and papa and before I came back he was pretty much alone. My kids were good company when they visited but it just wasn’t the same”

“The other day one of your relatives came by, did you see them?”

“Yeah, we talked a bit after they said goodbye to papa. Nice kids, good intentions. Were pretty glad papa had gifted them the protection pendant he gives to all the family.”

“He does?” she asked with a bit of shock. When really, it shouldn’t have, she knew, not after how she had seen him with his son and with his great-great-great-great grandsons? Or something like that.

“Of course, family is important to him, even if he has never met them.”

She nodded in understanding. “How come you’re…”

“A ghost? I’m not sure…I mean, it’s not something papa did, I know that, must be unfinished business I had, but why did I return when I did? No clue.”

“Are you close to finishing your business?”

“Maybe, I’m pretty sure I have a clue as to how to end it, just have to let it run its course. I’m not impatient.”

Belle smiled. “I’m glad, if you need help…”

“Thanks, Belle.”

They both went back to reading, Belle thinking about her friend and the rose lying next to her.

 

She still had the rose, having pressed it in her favourite book when it had started to wilder.

 

******************************************************

 

And so the months passed and the maid and the man wrongly called beast came closer together. She no longer cleaned as much, both of them getting lost in conversation. She would still cook, specially sweets and strawberry tarts Rumple preferred but it was more for the pleasure of cooking than because it was her job.

One day, when Bae was lurking about some room in the castle or maybe visiting a descendant of his, Belle sat next to Rumple on his bench, his hands freezing on the spot, the wheel slowly stopping. He looked at her, unsure as to what to do, she had that look she got when she wanted to ask something but didn’t know it he would get mad.

“Go on, dearie. Out with it” he said with a mock sigh, making her smile.

“I have noticed something between you and Bae.”

“Oh?”

“He looks, when he is not that translucent I mean,…”

“Yes?”

“Human.”

“Oh” he knew he should have just puffed out of there.

“Were you? Before?”

“I…yes” And now he was spilling all his secret. Wonderful. “When Bae was 13, soon to be 14, the duke lowered the age of conscription to fight in the ogre wars. I was a cripple and a coward, so a few days before he turned 14 we fled the village so he wouldn’t have to fight. He was very brave, even at that age, he wanted to fight, to be a hero, but I knew the horrors of battle, I knew the ogres weren’t fair opponents, much less to a little boy of 14, so I didn’t listen to him and we ran. We met a beggar on the road, convinced me of controlling the dark one so no child would have to fight in a senseless battle. Gave me the option of power, something I’ve never had before.” He sighed and looked down, asenmindly playing with a bit of wool. “The beggar was the actual Dark one, he tricked me into taking the curse from him, but at the moment I didn’t care, I had power, I was finally able to do something worthy in my life. I ended the ogre wars the next day, killed all the duke’s men that were bringing the kids to the war and brought all the children from the battle field to their homes.”

“Rumple…that is amazing, you sacrificed your life for your son. You ended the war”

“It’s not that amazing, Belle. After that, the darkness crept in. I lost control and did unspeakable things. Almost lost Bae to that. If I hadn’t been honest with him and explained everything, I might have lost him for good and I truly would have become dust.”

“But you didn’t, instead you two had a great life together, didn’t you?”

“After learning to control the darkness, yes, I think so.”

“Then I am right, you are not a coward, Rumple, you are a great man.” She said smiling.

He looked away again, feeling his face flush. “Don’t think you can fool me, dearie, that won’t get you out of cleaning.” He said as he giggled in that manically giggle of his, his hands moving about, the showman everyone saw. Belle laughed and rolled her eyes, understanding a dismissal when she saw one and went to the kitchen to prepare him his favourite dessert. He deserved a treat for opening up to her. It couldn’t have been easy.

 

******************************************************

 

It was one day, almost a year after she had first come to live with them that she told him of her reasons for going with him, of having adventures and doing what women could not in this land, to be heroes, that she had dreamed of traveling and knowing the world, but knew she could never do that as a princess.

That same afternoon he told her she could go pick up straw from the town.

“You trust me to come back?” she asked amazed and confused.

“Oh no, I trust I’ll never see you again” he responded softly, a sad undertone in his voice.

 

******************************************************

 

“But papa,” Bae started when Belle was already halfway out of the castle “she was happy here, you were happy with her. Why did you let her go?”

“Because she deserves the world and she can’t be truly happy in a cage.”

“But she was…”

“No, Bae, she wasn’t, not really. She was under the law of the contract. If she decides to come back, by her own will, then she can truly be happy here, if not…”

He understood, it was to be her choice, but still, seeing her leave and his papa’s face was enough to make him feel sad. Seeing him look down his window hoping she would return broke his heart, his little sad sigh when morning came and she still wasn’t back, finally giving up and going to retire to his room, shattered Bae’s heart completely.

And so the days passed, and still his papa would gaze out the window, still hopeful. Every day it passed he would spend less and less time looking and he became withdrawn and bitter. Bae knew he was just sad and he still had no clue as to why she hadn’t returned. But he was determined to find out. If he saw she was happy without them then he would let her be, but he had to be sure. He had seen the looks of longing and love between them, he was sure of that.

 

******************************************************

 

Belle had left Rumple’s and Bae’s side about two weeks ago and she regretted ever getting out of the castle. The first night out, after getting the straw, she had stayed on the local inn, it was too late at night to travel through the woods, so she decided that a good night sleep away from home would be excellent to help her wager her options. She was free of the contract and she knew the ogres would not return, she could go on and travel, have her adventures if she wished, but with a startling thought she realized she only wished to be with Rumple, to run the castle with him, to talk at all hours, joke, tease, build a life with him. They could travel together, she realized, he had magic, it would be no problem at all. They could have their own adventures even inside the castle. She had been having a great one up until this point.

She had befriended a ghost, for goodness sake! And she had fallen in love. Some people would say that to be the greatest adventure of all.

Yes, she would return. She would talk to Rumple and confess her feelings to him and if he didn’t return them, then she would be his friend and if that didn’t work out either, she would leave and have her travels. It would hurt, but it would hurt even more to leave him and never know what it could have been.

That night she slept peacefully and woke up at first light to travel back to her home. It was at the road that she found her trouble. Her former fiancée was there, waiting for her. “Belle! Thank goodness! I came here to rescue you, love”

“Gaston? What…rescue me?” he asked in shock. How had he found her?

“Why of course! Your father has been worried sick about you. We had been gathering supplies to enter the Beast’s lair, but it looks like you escaped on your own.”

“I…no…I was just getting straw for Rumple. He is expecting me now, actually.” She explained, suddenly wary of him.

“Rumple? Are you…are you the beast’s whore?” his tone grew to a disgusting growl, spitting the last word before continuing in a menacing hiss “You father will be most disappointed in you, Belle. Now, we have to get the clerics on this. Get you cleansed from its influence.” He growled, coming closer to her, making her take a step back.

“C-cleansed? Gaston what are you talking about? I’m no one’s whore and he is not a beast.”

“See? You’re even defending him. He must have put you under a spell.”

“Are you crazy? No! now get away, you’re scaring me.”

“Now, Belle, don’t fight it, it will be more difficult for everyone.”

Before she could react and call for rumple, a man came up behind her, wearing her father’s army armour and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. Seconds later all her world was black.

She woke up a few hours later, with a killing headache and a bracelet strapped to her wrist, she was in a cart, and Gaston was driving it next to the soldier, a couple of men in horses keeping guard. She tried to pry off the bracelet from her wrist but to no avail. She tried calling Rumple’s name three times in her head, but moments passed and he didn’t appear. Maybe he was mad at her or…or maybe he didn’t care.

Gaston sensed she was awake for he turned and snickered cruelly. “Don’t bother, it’s a magical bracelet. It prevents you from calling your _master”_ he explained, saying the last word as it were an insult.

She had tried to escape all the way back to her homeland, but every time she ended with a few bruises and cuts on her and an increasingly angry Gaston.

Now, two weeks since leaving her home she was stuck in a tower. It had been merely a day since she was there and so far no one had visited her, but she suspected that wouldn’t remain the case for long.

She sensed something shift in the air, when she was trying for the umpteenth time to take the bracelet off and she lifted her face, afraid to see a cleric enter her room or Gaston, but instead, she saw a translucent familiar face looking at her worriedly.

“Bae! Oh thank the gods, how did you find me?” she asked in a whispered voice, afraid some guard might hear her.

“Belle? What happened to you? I…I can sense a life force and appear in front of them, it was how I found papa when I woke up.”

“Gaston…my former fiancée, kidnapped me when I was getting back to the castle. He put this on me” she gestured to her bracelet “so I couldn’t call for Rumple. He said something about cleansing me from your father’s influence. I’m scared, Bae.”

Her eyes were wide and frightful, she was dirty and her hair was a mess, she was also thinner than he remembered.

“I’ll get papa to come, we are at Avonlea, right?” the woman nodded “Belle, we will come back”

He disappeared as fast as he came and not five minutes later he was back, a moment later Rumple appeared in a cloud of smoke, eyes wide and fearful. But upon seeing her and her condition his eyes went almost black with rage. Bae recognized that look, the darkness was about to take control of him, he looked at Belle, fearful for her reaction but she just stood up and went to hug the wizard.

“You came” she said to his shoulder, squeezing him with what little strength she had and burrowing her face on his chest. Little by little, the darkness on his eyes went away, being replaced with his usual forest brown eyes. Very slowly Belle felt strong arms surround her and she relaxed even further in his embrace. “Get me out of here, Rumple, take me home with you, please” she murmured, she felt the magic surround her and she let exhaustion take her.

 

******************************************************

 

She was soaking in the tub of her room. Her wounds were healed, her belly full and the blasted bracelet was gone. Rumpelstiltskin was just outside the bathroom, in her room, pacing angrily, murmuring profanities or the most awful revenges against whoever took her and hurt her.

“Papa, please relax. You’re making me dizzy and I’m a ghost.”

“Two weeks, Bae! Two bloody weeks she was gone, prisoner, and I couldn’t do anything to save her! I didn’t even know because I was so busy being so bloody sad and pathetic!” he yelled

“Shut it! she’ll hear you!” hissed the ghost. “And for the record, papa, you couldn’t have known. She was supposed to be free.”

“She still is, when she is well again I’ll give her the same pendant I give to all our relatives, plus a few more spells on her. Nothing like this can ever happen to her when she goes.” He concluded, finishing pacing and looking at his son who was sitting on a chair.

“What do you mean when she goes?”

“She was free, Bae, she was going to travel and see the world. That idiot excuse for a man stopped her, but I won’t. Once she is healed she will be free to go wherever she wants with enough protection so no one will be able to touch her. She won’t be staying here then.”

“And why not?”

Both men turned around at her voice. She was clad in a fluffy white robe that covered her even more than some of her dresses, her hair wet from the bath and loose around her shoulders. She looked a million times better than a few hours ago but she still looked tired. But she had a wee smile on her face that made Rumple and Bae gulp loudly.

“I….think I’m being summoned. Bye” said Bae hurriedly before disappearing, grinning at his father when the dark one glared at his translucent form.

Belle came close to rumple, who was rooted to the spot. She stopped a few inches away from him and he could feel the heat emanating from her body.

“Why not, Rumple?” she asked again, when it was clear he wasn’t going to say anything.

“I…well…I just assumed that you would want to travel. Go, have your adventures.” He answered nervously, as if anything he said would be the wrong thing.

She hummed. “Well, while it is true that I wish to travel, I never said I had to do it alone.”

“Right.”

"What?” he asked after a moment, confused. Belle smiled at that, giggling.

“Care to join me on my travels, Rumple? We can always come back here when we are tired, or if we need a break. This is our home, right?”

“H-home?”

“Yes. Home, well, at least if you are with me.”

“Belle…” he declared her name as if it were a prayer, his arms automatically going around her, enveloping her in a hug, his face burring in her hair, the tension that was still on his muscles falling away.

“I was coming back, you know” she murmured, stroking his hair, loving the silky feel of them. “I realized how terribly I would miss you, how we could travel together, how much I actually love you.”

He tensed, withdrawing a bit from her. “Belle…”

“I do, you know. And if you don’t that is fine too. If you don’t want me to stay, then I won’t…”

“Don’t want you…oh Belle, I want you to stay, so much. And I love you, don’t ever doubt it, but how can you possibly love me? The Dark One? I have done things I’m not proud of. Bad things.”

She smiled, that patient smile of hers and cupped his cheek gently, her smile widening when he leaned to her touch. “We have all done things we are not proud of, but that is all in the past and from what you and Bae have told me is well behind you now. I see you for the wonderful man you are, the great friend and amazing father, Rumple. You’re wonderful and I love you.”

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t know who leaned in first, but a moment later his lips were pressed gently against hers, his arms going around her waist and hers around his neck. He started to feel light headed as they continued to kiss, lips moving and tasting, trying to show all the love they felt for the other. When he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen he pulled back, watching as Belle opened her beautiful blue eyes and stared confused at him.

“Rumple? What is happening?”

She was caressing his hair and face, but he felt as if he were drunk, he looked at his hands and saw his skin turn to what he once was, his human self. True love’s kiss, his mind whispered, the voices in his head started to scream at him, telling him he was wrong, it was all a trick, she just wanted the power, wanted to destroy him to make him weak. It was too much, too many voices.

“Rumple!”

Her voice broke through the sea of darkness, his light, his love. He shook his head, and managed a weak. “Kiss me again, it’s working” before leaning in. She looked confused but kissed him again. Kept kissing him until a bright golden light emerged from within the both of them, exploding around them and scattering in all directions. As they broke the kiss, Bae appeared.

“Guys, what...papa!?” the ghost yelped.

Rumpelstiltskin was leaning a bit on Belle, he looked confused and a bit out of it, but he looked normal, human again. No more scally skin or wavy hair, dark nails or dirty teeth. He was just as Bae remembered from before.

Belle just looked concerned and worried.

“Rumple?” she asked. He turned around to look at her again. Realizing how strange this must be for her he started to explain. “It’s me Belle, this is…this is how I looked, before the curse. I’m not the dark one anymore. You broke my curse.” He finished smiling.

“Bae! She broke my curse!” he exclaimed looking again at his son, who went to him and hugged him, even if it felt a bit weird to hug a ghost, as if you were hugging air. But they were all laughing and they both hugged Belle too.

“But how?” she asked once they were all a bit more calmed, all of them sitting on her bed, even if both men couldn’t stop smiling.

“True love’s kiss” said Bae without hesitation.

Both his father and Belle looked at each other before looking away and blushing, even when they both took each other’s hands when Rumple started talking.

“But, son, I love you more than life itself, how come you didn’t break it?”

“We are true love, papa, that is true, but Belle apart from being your true love is your soul mate. Only that could break that particular curse.”

“Oh.” Both of them replied at the same time, blushing madly. It was quite endearing in fact, thought Bae, seeing them like that.

“You seem very sure of this, Bae” said Belle, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“I…may have researched it, before. You know when I told you about my unfinished business?” she nodded “This was it. Breaking his curse. It was a promise I made to him when I was still a kid.”

“Oh, maybe that is why you came back when you did, I was supposed to be here years ago.”

“What do you mean, Belle?” asked Rumple.

“When I turned twenty-one, the ogres were already a very real threat. It was when I started researching, and found about The Dark One. But the Blue Fairy came to my father and offered him a solution, a special plant that would confuse the ogres from coming to my father’s kingdom. But there were problems with the harvest the year before our deal and it was all lost. That’s why you were called.”

“Damn fairies, always trying to trick the magic” grumbled the previous dark one.

“That must have been around the time I returned.” Murmured Bae.

“But wait, Bae, now that your papa is without his curse, does that mean you must leave?” asked Belle, suddenly sad.

“I…guess? I haven’t seen a light or anything, but I guess I will soon, once I know you will both be alright.”

There were unshed tears in rumple’s eyes but he looked serene. “If you feel as you need to go, it’s fine, son. I know you have Moraine and the kids to get back to.”

“No, papa, I mean, they are fine, they know why I’m here. I’m sure a few more days won’t hurt.”

A look of understanding passed Rumple’s face and he nodded. “As long as you need, Bae”

_Two weeks later…_

They were married that afternoon, Bae was the best man and most of his descendants were able to attend, even one of them that was a man of the cloth was to one that married them. It was a quiet affair but filled with love. Rumpelstiltskin was able to retain some of his magic, mostly what he had learned over the years and his knowledge on potions, calming his mind about protecting Belle now that he was a mortal man. His ankle still hurt, but he could magic the pain away and with some proper care, he now used just a cane when he needed to walk long distances.

They were set to Agrabah for their honeymoon, then to Wonderland for a week or two and finally to Arendelle, the Mad Hatter serving as chauffer, paying his debt to the former dark one and, dare he said it, friend.

Bae had been seeing The Light for a few days now, constantly ignoring it until he could see his papa married and on his way to his honeymoon. It would be hard, letting go. It had been great spending time with his father, as he remembered him, the shy spinner, the kind man, the wonderful father and now completely devoted to his new bride. It was really adorable and he knew he would miss it, but he also knew he had to let go. Coming closer to where his father was giving his new stepmother a piece of cake, he cleared his throat.

“Hey son” greeted his papa, a smile on his face

“Papa, Belle, I…kind of have to go now.” He explained awkwardly.

The smile on his father’s face dimmed giving his new wife a look, drawing strength from her. She was the first up, hugging her new son a wishing him well, that they would see each other soon and left to speak with a distant granddaughter that was a scholar in Arendelle.

“Papa, I’m going to miss you.”

“Oh, Bae” he exclaimed, tears running down his very human skin, drawing Baelfire in a hug. “don’t worry son, we will see each other soon. And you did it, you figured out a way to break my curse, more importantly, you saved me and Belle.”

“You? And I didn’t do anything, it was all Belle”

“When you came, I was letting my loneliness consume me, the darkness was once again pouring out of me, my deals were beginning to take an eviller tone. But you came and brought me back, convinced me to help Belle, you saved me. Helped me be a better man for my wife.”

“I love you, papa”

“I love you too, my boy, always”

With a last look at his family, Bae stepped away, walking towards a light only he could see, laughing when he saw Moraine and his kids again, waiting for him. He waved at his father and Belle one last time before disappearing.

“Are you alright, my love?” asked Belle, tears on her cheeks, caressing her husband’s hair.

“I will be. I’m fine, really, it was his time. He needed to be with his loved ones more than he needed to be with me.”

“He will always look after you, Rumple, he won’t be far” she reassured him, kissing his cheek lovingly.

“I know, sweetheart. Thank you” He kissed her lightly on the lips “I love you, Belle.”

“Love you, too” she responded before placing her head on his shoulder.

They had an entire adventure ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ghost!Bae was a prompt that came to me one night while writing my RSS and just wouldn't let go until I wrote it so...please let me know what you think?


End file.
